Supernatural Western
by Lady Dane
Summary: One Shot. This is a little Western that I typed up for a Fandom Group that I am in on Facebook. They posted a picture of Dean dressed like the wild west and someone requested a FanFic. Has the potential to be a story but right now is a one-shot. I uploaded the picture for the cover of this one-shot. It takes place after Dean kills Abbadon.


**A/N: Alright my Kitty Krew. Here is the fan fiction that some of you requested. I think it rather sucks but I wrote it in like 5 minutes. I may make this a full length story after I finish my Divergent fics but for now its just a One - Shot. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Dean's POV_

I hear my brother's footsteps coming up the stairs. I look up just in time to see him swing through the saloon doors. His eyes scan the room, looking for me. Doesn't take him long to find me at the bar. The look on his face is priceless.

I look away from him and signal the bartender to bring me another Whiskey on the Rocks. The women behind the bar was attractive. Even with her full skirt and western corset. The cowgirl boots were just a turn on.

This whole town was crazy. Didn't anyone know it was 2014? They were worse than the Amish. Living as Wild West town. That's Texans for you.

Sam loudly sat in the seat next to me. "Dean." He huffs through clenched teeth.

"Sammy." I say sarcastically. "Want a Whiskey?" I ask showing him my recently placed glass. Sam narrows his eyes at me. I just shrug and down the contents. Out of the corner of my eye I see him shake his head at me.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." He is furious. I look over at him. He hasn't changed in months. Has it been that long since I've seen him? I guess it has.

"Well that's what happens when someone wants to be left alone, they disappear." The bartender chooses this moment to appear with another full glass of Whiskey.

"You must be from out of town?" She looks Sam over, clearly not impressed. I hide my smirk by taking a drink. "Well can I get you anything Hon?"

"No thank you Ma'am, we were just leaving." Sam stands up and placed his hand on my shoulder. Her eyes narrow at me. I shake my head at her.

"Is everything alright Sherriff?" She placed her hands on hips. She may appear innocent to Sam but I know what she is hiding under the bar. I smirk again I finish my last glass of Whiskey.

"Don't worry Cherri, we are just heading down to the Sherriff's Station now." I stand up and reach for my wallet. Cherri waves me off.

"You know you always drink free here Sherriff." She starts wiping down the bar and winks at me. I grab my cowboy hat from the bar. I walk to the door with Sam.

Sam looks at me as we exit. I can tell he is scrutinizing the clothes that I am wearing. I am wearing my favorite brown leather pants, they are worn in, over equally worn in cowboy boots. I've got a black leather vest over a white button up. The sleeves are rolled up to my elbows. I look every inch the part of Sherriff of Copper Creek.

We make it into the Sherriff's Station and I take my seat behind the desk that I've spent many nights at. "What do you want Sam?" I know why he is here.

"I want you to come home. I want my brother to stop hiding." He stands at the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"What home Sam?" I am not going to shout. "The Lair of the Men of Letters?" Sam doesn't argue with me. "Last I checked Sam after the whole Gadreel thing, you were didn't want to be brothers. You wanted to work cases together and that was it. I couldn't be trusted."

"This isn't about Gadreel." Sam huffs at me. "This is about Abbadon. You used the First Blade to kill her. And then you went AWOL." Sam shuffles his feet, clearly irritated with me.

"I did what I promised I would do. Abbadon is dead. There is nothing else that I need to do." I lean back in the chair and prop my feet on the desk, crossed at the ankles.

"What about Crowley? And his son? We let them get away." He points at the both of us. "You know that we have to get him back to his own time before events are changed permanently."

I get to my feet and cross the room to my baby brother. "This is not my problem." I point a finger at his chest. "Hell this isn't even your problem. Let Cas deal with Crowley and his problem child. They have the war going on and I am tired." I take a step back from him. I throw my hat on the desk and run my fingers through my hair. "I am tired of all the people I care about dying for us. Dad, Jo, Bobby, Kevin… Is the list ever going to end?"

"What are you saying?" Sam whispers into the space between us. He knows what I am saying.

"I'm done Sammy. I'm done with the hunting and the killing." I turn toward my brother. He has a look that I don't recognize on his face.

"What about the First Blade? You don't need it." I sigh. Sam wasn't here for me. He was here for the Blade.

"It's long hidden and it only works with the mark. Without the marks it's just an old knife made out of bone. "I look of to my shoulder holster, hanging behind my desk. This is the life that I have chosen now. I'm still hunting the bad guys but not the monsters.

"So you're really done? You're out?" Sam is leaning against the edge of the desk now. I hadn't seen him move.

"Yes Sam. I really am done." I look at him and I know the argument is over.

"Well then I guess I better be leaving you Sherriff." He smirks at the title, he probably thinks I am going to mess this up too. But I won't. I have people depending on me.

He quickly embraces me, giving me a few pats on the back. I hug him back. He turns without a word and I watch him walk out the door for what I thought would be the last time I ever saw him again.


End file.
